Theme:Stargate
Stargate is a theme based on Stargate SG-1 (1997-2007), Stargate Atlantis (2004-2009), Stargate Universe (2009-2011) and Stargate Origins (2018). Sets Wave 1 Wave 1 will consist of 7 sets, 3 based on SG-1 & Atlantis and 1 based Universe. 82000 Cargo Ship Minifigs: Jack O'Neill, Jacob Carter, Samantha Carter, Teal'c (Armor) & Daniel Jackson. Build(s): Goa'uld Cargo Ship 82001 Puddle Jumper Minifigs: John Sheppard (Off-World), Teyla Emmagan (Off-World), Aiden Ford, Wraith Warrior (2). Build(s): Puddle Jumper & Wraith Cannon. 82002 Wraith Dart Minifigs: Todd, Wraith Warrior. Build(s): Wraith Dart 82003 Destiny Shuttle Minifigs: Matthew Scott (Black Gear), Camile Wray, Ronald Greer (Marine Gear). Build(s): Ancient Shuttle. 82004 Death Gilder Minifigs: Jaffa (Apophis) (2). Build(s): Goa'uld Death Gilder 82005 F-302 Minifigs: Jack O'Neill (Pilot) & Samantha Carter (Pilot), Jaffa (Anubis). Build(s): F-302 fighter-interceptor & Plasma Cannon. 82006 USS Daedalus Minifigs: Steven Caldwell, Pat Meyers, Dave Kleinman, Hermiod, Rodney McKay (Black Gear), John Sheppard (Black Gear) & Elizabeth Weir (Red Top). Build(s): USS Daedalus Wave 2 Wave 2 will consist of 10 sets, 4 based on SG-1 & Atlantis and 2 based on Universe. 82007 Atlantis Defence Minifigs: John Sheppard (Atlantis), Elizabeth Weir, Col. Everett, Aiden Ford, Wraith Warriors (3), Wraith Commander. Build(s): Atlantis Rail-gun & Bridge. 82008 Atlantis Minifigs: None Build(s): Atlantis. 82009 Drone Attack Minifigs: Matthew Scott (Black Gear), Eli Wallace (Cameo), Lt. James. Build(s): Destiny Gate, Attack Drone (2) & Communications Tower. 82010 Goa'uld Bomber Minifigs: Build(s):Goa'uld Bomber, Goa'uld Ring Platform. 82011 Thor's Hammer Minifigs: Thor Build(s): 82012 Interceptor Minifigs: Jack O'Neill (Pilot) & Teal'c (Pilot). Build(s): X-301 Fighter. 82013 Stargate Command Minifigs: Jack O'Neill (Dress Blues), Charles Kawalsky, George Hammond, Walter Harriman, Samantha Carter (Green), Janet Fraiser, Harry Maybourne, Carl Warren & Louis Ferretti. Build(s): Gate Room, Milky Way Gate, Control Room, Meeting Room & Commanders Office. 82014 Wraith Hive Ship Minifigs: John Sheppard (Off-World), Teyla Emmagan (Off-World), Major Lorne, Micheal, Wraith Commander (Bold), Wraith Warriors (4). Build(s): Wraith Hive Ship. 82015 Ancient Weapons Platform Minifigs: Rodney McKay (Blue Gear), Carson Beckett, Marine. Build(s): Drone Control Chair. 82016 Destiny Minifigs: Eli Wallace (Destiny), Nicholas Rush, Everett Young, David Telford. Build(s): Midi-scale model of Destiny. Wave 3 Wave 3 will consist of 14 sets, 6 based on SG-1, 4 based on Atlantis, 3 based on Universe and 1 based on Origins. It will also be the final wave. 82017 Abydos Temple Minifigs: Catherine Langford, Paul Langford, Captain Beal, Aset, Kasuf, Ra, Dr. Brücke. Build(s): Aset Temple, Milky Way Gate. 82018 Ori Fighter Minifigs: Tomin, Vala Mal Doran, Teal'c (SG-1), Ori Warrior. Build(s): Ori Fighter, Ori Ring Platform. 82019 Ori Warship Minifigs: Adria, Doci, Cameron Mitchell, Daniel Jackson (Black Gear), Samantha Carter (Black Gear), Prior, Ori Warrior (4). Build(s): 82020 Goa'uld Mothership Minifigs: Build(s): 82021 Battle for the Alpha Site Minifigs: Ashrak Build(s): 82022 Prometheus Minifigs: Lionel Pendergast Build(s): Jonas Quinn, Hank Landry, Sgt. Siler, Col. Reynolds, Colonel Chekov, Paul Davis, Anubis, Apophis, Ba'al, Yu, Bra'tac, 82023 Minifigs: Morgan le Fay, Merlin Build(s): 82024 Minifigs: uni Build(s): 82025 Minifigs: Build(s):uni 82026 Minifigs: uni Build(s): Tamara Johansen, Chloe Armstrong, Adam Brody, Lisa Park, Hunter Riley, Varro, Ginn, Simeon, Kiva. 82027 Minifigs:at Build(s): Ronon Dex, Jennifer Keller, Sergeant Bates, Abraham Ellis, Radek Zelenka, Jeannie Miller, Niam, Oberoth, Chief Cowen, Acastus Kolya, Ladon Radim, Richard Woolsey 82028 Minifigs:at Build(s): 82029 Minifigs: Build(s): Pegasus Gate, 82030 Ancient Battleship Minifigs: Build(s): Category:Themes